


Into The Light

by allypx



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allypx/pseuds/allypx
Summary: Set after Date Night on 18th OctoberBen talks to Kathy about Callum. Callum is sleep deprived. There is toast and jam.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	Into The Light

Saturday Morning

Kathy walks in the kitchen of number 45 to be greeted by the sight of her younger son, clad only in a pair of boxer shorts, absently eating Coco-Pops straight from the box.

Ben looks in the direction of her disapproving huff.

“That’s Lexi’s cereal,” says Kathy, “you could at least use a bowl, Ben.”

Ben makes no reply, except to open the cupboard above his head to remove a bowl and mug. He dumps cereal in the bowl and places the mug alongside the two already on the counter, next to the boiling kettle.

“Morning to you too, Mum! You want tea?” he asks her.

“Please, love,” Kathy replies. She watches as he makes the drinks, pours the last of the milk over the Cocoa-pops, then hands her the mug of tea.

“There you go, Mum.” Kathy smiles her thanks and blows on the tea to cool it before taking a sip. As she watches Ben shovel the cereal into his mouth, her eyes fall on what looks like a small bite mark on his collar-bone, deliberately avoids looking at the still healing bullet wound close to it. She takes in the soft smile on her son’s face and his relaxed posture and smiles to herself.

As he finishes eating the cereal Ben becomes aware that his Mum is studying him intently and gives her a quizzical look.

“What?” he asks her, eventually. Kathy shrugs, drinks more of her tea,

“I see your date went well last night, then.” She says, pointedly looking at the bite mark again. Ben glances at his reflection in the shiny kettle, sees the bite mark and swears softly under his breath. He doesn’t mind being marked, really, he doesn’t, but this is his Mum! He looks away to avoid Kathy’s gaze.

Kathy stifles a giggle, amused to have flustered her usually totally self-confident, out-and-proud son.

“I take it that _was_ Callum you bought home last night?” Kathy continues. Ben turns to look at her now, a smile creeping over his face.

“Not discussing my love life with you, Mum.” he tells her.

“That’s a relief,” she counters, but she’s still looking at him expectantly, “Well?”  


Ben knows what his Mum is like. She just wants him to bring a nice lad home and now he has she’s not going to let it rest. He sighs and shakes his head but he’s smiling when he says,

“Yes. It was Callum. Yes. We’re being safe. Yes. I’m seeing him again. Does that cover it?”

“Just about,” Kathy replies. She moves towards him and puts an arm around his bare shoulders, “I just want you to be happy, love. God knows you deserve a bit of happiness in your life.”

Ben doesn’t reply straight away, but rests his head on her shoulder for a moment, feels the kiss that she presses on his hair before she moves away. He considers her for a moment and suddenly he wants to reassure her, or maybe himself even, surprises himself when he says,

“I am happy, Mum. _He_ makes me happy. It’s early days, I know, but it _feels_ right ...” Ben pauses for a beat, “I really like him, Mum.” Kathy beams at him.

“Aww, Ben!” 

Ben rolls his eyes, but he’s laughing softly with her.

“I’m so pleased,” Kathy says, “Callum’s lovely, I really like him too, but…” she pauses for a moment, choosing her words carefully, “just remember this is all new to him, just….” 

Ben knows what she’s thinking, what she won’t say out loud for fear of his reaction, he’s thought the same things himself. Callum is, by comparison to him, very inexperienced; has never been in a same-sex relationship and has only just gone through a very public break up with Whitney. Ben understands her concern, really he does, and for the second time that morning wants to reassure her. He takes a moment to collect his thoughts before replying, leans back against the counter and drinks his tea. At length he says,

“I’m just taking my lead from him ...but… Callum’s a grown man, Mum. He knows what he wants and he ain’t shy about asking for it, either!”

Mother and son exchange a knowing glance before they both burst out laughing.

“Don’t you _dare_ tell him I told you that,” Ben mock threatens her. Kathy shakes her head, still laughing.

She hears the soft sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, knows that Ben won’t have made out the quiet noise for himself, mouths “shush” to her son and points in the direction of the open door.

Callum shuffles into the kitchen and Ben’s smile lights up his whole face.

Callum still looks half asleep. He’s dressed, mostly, but his feet are bare and his crumpled shirt is buttoned up wrong. Ben thinks he looks adorable.

“Morning, handsome.” he says, fondly. Callum moves close enough to touch, but makes no reply except to lay a warm, heavy hand on Ben’s hip and to plant a clumsy, sloppy kiss on the side of Ben’s mouth.

Kathy smiles at the pair and watches as Callum leans against the counter next to Ben, takes the mug that Ben offers him, cradling it in both hands against his chest before taking a drink.

“Morning, Callum.” she says, brightly. Callum starts and looks around him, seemingly just realising that Kathy is there. His attempt at a reply is ruined by a huge yawn. 

“Not really a morning person,” Ben stage whispers to Kathy. He looks at Callum “You want some breakfast, babe?”

Callum gives Ben a tired little smile and nods. “Please,” hands Ben his empty mug, “and other one of these.” Ben switches the kettle back on.

Callum drinks his second mug of tea as Kathy busies herself making toast for them, trying to give them a bit of space. Callum puts his empty mug on the draining board then returns to stand close to Ben.

Ben takes in Callum’s dishevelled appearance, amusement on his face. “Did you get dressed in the dark, babe? C’mere.” Ben says softly.

Callum’s response to Ben’s gentle “c’mere” is practically a reflex reaction these days. He steps into Ben’s space and they lock gazes as Ben slowly unbuttons Callums shirt (because of course Ben can undo buttons without even looking) Callums breath hitches at Ben’s touch, at the warmth of his hands through the cotton of his shirt. The look in Ben’s eyes in unmistakable and Callum is just about to reach out to touch him when his sleep- deprived mind reminds him Ben’s Mum is still in the room. Ben leans up to whisper in his ear.

“Hold that thought for later, handsome,” Callum stands passively as Ben deftly re-buttons his shirt, hands running over his chest as he tries to smooth out the creases in the fabric. “That’s better,” Ben says and they exchange a smile.

“You look exhausted, Callum,” Kathy tells him as she hands him a plate of toast and jam. “I hope this son of mine let you get _some_ sleep,” she teases. Ben looks mildly horrified as Callum, missing the innuendo completely, replies,

“Not really, I ended up with one pillow, no covers and about this much bed,” Callum holds up his hands to demonstrate a space of about eighteen inches, “ I had to get out at about half past four, walk round the bottom of the bed and get back in on the other side”. Kathy giggles.

“Sorry, babe,” Ben says apologetically, “I’ve got out of the habit of sharing.”

“I know,” Callum says kindly, “don’t matter. You’ll get used to it.” He looks at Ben and smiles reassuringly. “Mind you,” he continues, “could do without the elbows in my ribs and knees in unexpected places….” he is cut off as Ben shuts him up by the simple expedient of shoving a triangle of jammy toast into his mouth. 

Callum half chokes, eyes watering as he swallows down the toast. Ben backs up a couple of steps as Kathy pats Callum on the back. 

“You okay, love?” Callum nods, steps away from her and crowds Ben against the counter, tickling him mercilessly. Ben is helpless with laughter as he tries to squirm away from Callum, finally breaking free and running into the living room with Callum in hot pursuit.

Kathy loves her son, but she is not blind to his faults. She knows that she and Phil, by their own actions are, in large part, responsible for most of them. She knows that there can be a darkness in him at times and that he can be vengeful and cruel. She also knows how gentle and kind he can be with those he loves. When Ben first told her about him and Callum she had been worried that Ben would unintentionally drag the kind-hearted, thoughtful Highway lad into the darkness with him.

But now, as she watches her youngest son, laughing with Callum as he is tickled into submission onto the sofa, she thinks she might have underestimated Callum Highway’s ability to drag Ben into the light instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are the property of the BBC and not to me. Although Ben and Callum belong to one another really!
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing EE but these 2 characters have got into my head and won't go away. I have not been so invested in a fictional pairing since Jack and Ianto in Torchwood.
> 
> Ben and Callum are so beautifully portrayed by Max Bowden and Tony Clay - their on screen chemistry is amazing!
> 
> Please forgive any punctuation abuse - the story is unbeta'd. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
